Halloween: Transformers Style
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel. All other characters and songs mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Halloween: Transformers Style**

It was the end of October and that meant one thing: Halloween.

Rachel and Katie giggled as they were at the costume shop with their uncle. "What should we be?" Katie asked curiously.

Rachel perked up at seeing a familiar costume. "I know! Let's be Anna and Elsa from Frozen!" She said excitedly.

The honey-haired girl perked up at that idea. "Can I be Elsa?" She asked her sister.

"Sure!" The blonde-haired girl said with a smile. "And I'll be Anna."

Their uncle smiled. "That's a good choice, little ones," he said, buying the costumes. Rachel then spotted a couple of Frozen play crowns that had Anna's picture and Elsa's picture on them and they got those too, along with the wigs.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Rachel said happily as she and Katie danced around, singing Elsa's song.

The store clerk smiled at their cuteness as she rang up the purchases before the girls' uncle remembered something. "Girls, you're going to need buckets for your trick-or-treat candy," he said.

The clerk smiled. "I happen to have a couple of them here," she said, pulling out two pumpkin-shaped treat buckets. One was purple with a jack-o-lantern's smile and the other was pink with a goofy face.

Katie smiled and looked at her uncle. "May I have the pink one?" She asked.

"And may I have the purple one?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Their uncle nodded and paid for the purchases, thanking the clerk before they all headed out. "Alright, the Autobots asked if they could take you two trick-or-treating and to the haunted maze in town," he said to his nieces.

The sisters gasped hopefully, smiling big. "Can we go with them, Uncle? Please?" Rachel asked, giving him puppy eyes.

"Pretty please?" Katie added, also giving him puppy eyes.

Their uncle laughed warmly. "Of course," he said. "But remember, stick with one of them at all times. I don't want you girls getting lost."

"Yes, Uncle," Rachel said obediently as Katie nodded.

"We'll stick with them," the honey-haired girl promised.

* * *

Later on, they were at the ARK, changing into their costumes with Arcee's help. The femme smiled. "You two look so cute together," she said. "I like how you chose to be two sisters who worked together to make things right."

The girls beamed. "Just like we try to do," Rachel said, gently squeezing Katie's hand.

Arcee smiled. "Well, you girls are ready," she said. "Now remember, be careful and stick close to the others."

"We will, Arcee, we promise," Katie said.

The girls stepped into the hallway, which was decorated in fake spiderwebs and fake spiders, along with a couple crashed witches on the walls.

"BOOGA BOOGA!" Ironhide shouted, jumping in front of Katie wearing his costume, which was a werewolf, making the honey-haired girl scream a bit. "Hidey, don't do that!" She said.

"Aww, come on! You know Ah love a good scare!" The Autobot teased his little sister/goddaughter.

"WHOOOoooooOOO!" Came a 'spooky' voice from behind Katie. She turned around and saw a white-sheeted ghost, making grabby hand motions at her.

"Hi, Aidy!" Katie giggled.

The sheeted-glowing blue band ghost shifted for a moment, then a surprise and confused First Aid appear under the white sheet. "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"I know you, big brother. You're too sweet to be scary," she said cutely. The healer giggled and picked her up and cuddled her.

"EEK!" Rachel squeaked in alarm as a shadow loomed over her, a dark cackle sounding out before she paused and took a closer look at who was scaring her. Getting a determined look on her face, she marched forward, looking up at her scarer before smirking.

"Just a big, gentle giant," she said with a giggle.

The person, who was dressed like Dracula, came forward, revealing himself to be Skyfire. "How did you see though my disguise?" He asked with a smile.

She giggled. "You forgot the fangs, Skyfire," she pointed out. "Dracula has fangs."

Skyfire blinked. "Oh."

Both girls giggled. "You still surprised her," Katie said.

"True," Rachel agreed, still giggling.

It was quiet a moment before Katie looked down, something the giant flyer noticed. "What's wrong, sweetie? You've been a bit sad recently." Skyfire asked, worried about her.

"I miss Thundercracker and Astrotrain... I missed them so much. I wish I could see them again." Katie wished aloud.

"Did somebody say 'Thundercracker'?" A familiar voice called out.

"And did somebody say 'Astrotrain'?" Another familiar voice called out too.

"Thundercracker! Astrotrain!" Katie shouted excitedly, started running towards them but Red Alert, who had just arrived, grabbed her.

"Decepticons!" He shouted in fear.

"Red, wait!" Rachel said, going up to him. "It's okay! They're good 'Cons!"

He looked at her and she smiled. "Thundercracker saved Katie when she had been turned into a baby," the blonde-haired girl said. "He made sure she was safe and when the other 'Cons kidnapped her, Thundercracker and Astrotrain both got her out of their base and returned her.

"Thundercracker even helped heal my injuries," Katie said. "I trust them."

Skyfire placed a gentle hand on Red Alert's shoulder. "Most seekers and flyers are protective of little ones," he said. "Thundercracker and Astrotrain have proven that."

Though still a bit reluctant, Red Alert did set Katie down and the  
honey-haired girl ran up to the two Cons.

Thundercracker bent down and picked her up in his holoform and cuddled her. Katie sighed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Primus, we missed you, honey spark. We need to visit you more often," she heard Thundercracker say.

Optimus Prime came up just then, smiling at the scene. "I see you two managed to slip away undetected," he said, still smiling.

They nodded. "Megatron and Starscream are in stasis due to an explosion that knocked them out cold," Astrotrain said.

"So the others are sticking around base," Thundercracker said with a smile. "A few of the others who care about Katie are covering for us and keeping the other 'Cons busy so that we could slip away to come visit one of our favorite humans."

Katie giggled happily before perking up and looking at Optimus. "Daddy, can they join us for Halloween, please?" She pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

He chuckled, but nodded. "If they would like, they're welcome to join us for tonight," he said.

The two nodded, forming a temporary truce with the Autobots. The night wouldn't be about factions and fighting. It was about spending time with the little ones and having fun.

The Protectobots came out, dressed as Power Rangers, making the girls giggle. Optimus decided to dress up as a knight while Skyfire found fake teeth to go with his Dracula costume and Red Alert and Inferno decided to dress up as Nutcracker soldiers.

They were soon in town and decided to do the haunted corn maze first. Rachel stuck close to Inferno, who picked her up and held her, while Katie was on Thundercracker's back. The maze started out alright, but as it got a bit darker and more twisty, they ended up getting a bit separated.

Katie clung to Thundercracker, who looked around, trying to find the others. "Don't worry, honey spark, we'll find them," he said reassuringly to her.

"Where are you, Katie?" Inferno called as they looked around in the haunted maze.

"I don't know!" She answered as she and Thundercracker tried to find their way back to the others.

Rachel had an idea. "Guys, they can follow our voices," she said.

"Good idea," Hot Spot said.

Using that system, along with Thundercracker getting their signals, they were soon back together and heading out of the maze. "That was a bit frightening," Red Alert commented.

"Yeah," Katie said, shivering a little.

"Maybe we should ease up on the scary for a bit," Optimus said. "How about some trick-or-treating?"

That was met with agreement and they headed further into town, going up to houses that had porch lights on and decorations. One house had a Ghostface character standing by the door and Thundercracker paused before smirking. "There's someone in that costume," he whispered to the girls.

"Is he going to grab us?" Rachel asked, clinging a bit to Inferno.

"I doubt it," the firetruck said gently. "He's probably just there to play a prank on the trick-or-treaters."

Still, Thundercracker and Inferno went up with the girls to get some candy. Looking at the bowl, the girls each took one piece. "You can grab more," came an unfamiliar voice.

"EEEEE!" Both girls jumped in alarm, making the others chuckle in amusement as the guy in the costume laughed a little.

"Sorry, kiddos," he said apologetically. "Didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"It's okay," Katie said with a giggle as they waved and headed on.

Some of the people giving out treats gave handfuls of candy, so the girls' buckets were getting filled up nicely. One lady was in a panic. "Oh, dear. A mischievous skeleton stole the candy I was giving out," she said. "I can't seem to find it."

Hearing that, Rachel looked up at the Autobots. "Maybe we can help her?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Katie said, eager to help.

The Autobots and two Cons looked at the lady, who secretly winked. "I'd be most grateful," she said.

Now they caught on that she was playing a game for the kids and they grinned, setting the girls down. "Let's look carefully," Groove said.

"That skeleton could have hidden the candy anywhere," Blades said.

"Aid and I can cover the perimeter," Streetwise said.

"Good idea," Ironhide said.

The girls, oblivious that it was a game, began looking for the candy. It wasn't long before Rachel spotted something. "What's this?" She asked, picking it up. Katie came closer and the girls realized it was a piece of candy.

"Maybe the skeleton dropped it," Katie said.

"Let's look for more," the blonde-haired girl said. "Maybe it'll lead us to where he hid it."

Their guardians smiled, as did the lady, seeing the two were having a good time and it wasn't long before they found the candy and cheered happily. The lady gave them a couple medium-sized treat bags filled with candy, which the girls thanked her for before they headed off.

As they continued traveling through town, Katie was riding Thundercracker's holoform back as they passed through some teens and kids who were in costumes. One of them who looked like a freaky ghost made the seeker shiver. "Whoa, this guy's a little creepy...I don't know if I could handle this. I'm gone!" Thundercracker said as he dashed away with Katie giggling on his back.

The others laughed while the teen looked confused but then shrugged and continued on his way.

* * *

After the girls' buckets were full, they and their chaparones headed back for town, where there was music playing and the band was inviting people to come up and sing.

"Hey, Katie, I dare you to sing in front of Astrotrain and Thundercracker and everyone else," First Aid said, giving her a smile to show he was teasing.

She grinned back. "Alright, I will," she said, going up to the stage.

Ironhide grinned. "There goes our Katie," he said.

"Shh," Rachel said with a giggle. "She's gonna sing."

Katie took the mic and her voice came out beautifully, making many people pause to watch as she sang "Calling All The Monsters", "Long Black Train", and "Let It Go".

Both Cons were surprised. "She can sing?" Astrotrain asked in awe.

"Listen to her. Our little honey spark has the voice of an angel," Thundercracker said, also in awe.

It was soon very late and the girls were getting sleepy, to which Optimus chuckled. "I think our little trick-or-treaters are ready for the dream star," he said.

Katie cuddled into Thundercracker's holoform and looked up at him. "Will you and Astrotrain stay tonight?" She asked hopefully.

They looked surprised. "Well, that would be up to your dad and the others," the seeker said nervously.

The Autobots smiled and nodded. "Why don't you two sleep over for tonight?" Inferno said. "For Katie."

The two couldn't refuse anything for the little girl. "Alright," Astrotrain said and Thundercracker nodded.

Rachel smiled before leaning her head on Inferno's shoulder and falling into a sound sleep herself as the night continued and the girls dreamed happily.

* * *

 **Just curious: did anyone catch the Nutcracker And The Four Realms reference? :)**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
